


Wedding Pie

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Honeypie [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Parenthood, Wedding, zimbits au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: “Are you nervous?”“No,” Alice replied calmly.  “Are you?”Jack laughed and shook his head.It's a Honeypie wedding.  A teeny ficlet from the Honeypie series...





	Wedding Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like we all needed a teeny bit of extra fluffy fluff today, you feel?

“Are you nervous?”

“No,” Alice replied calmly. “Are you?”

Jack laughed and shook his head. 

Alice looked at him and mimed Munch’s _The Scream_ which caused Jack to smile.

“We can still make a run for it,” Jack teased.

“Hmm… maybe, but seeing that everything is already paid for, it seems like a waste of a perfectly good party.”

Jack shrugged. “I guess you’re right.”

“Come here, silly,” Alice said as she reached up to fix her papa’s bowtie and smoothed out his tuxedo’s lapel. “Look at you, papa, in something other than sweats.”

“I don’t wear sweats every day,” Jack protested.

“No, sometimes you wear track pants.”

Jack exhaled shakily and closed his eyes. 

“Papa?”

“Yes, bug?” Jack replied.

“Thank you for everything,” Alice said quietly. She took her papa’s hands and held them tightly. The two looked at each other and smiled.

Just then Eric walked in.

“Lord, Jack Bittle-Zimmermann! If you make our daughter cry and ruin her makeup on her wedding day, so help me there will be no wedding pie for you.”

Alice smiled at Eric and extended her hand.

“Ready to walk me down the aisle, daddy?”

Eric began to tear up and nodded. Jack looked at him and began to tear up as well.

“Lord, I can’t take you two anywhere," Alice sighed. "You know what? I’m just going to ask Uncle Shitty to walk me down the aisle. You two are fired.”

Eric wiped the corner of his eyes and let out a whoosh of air as he fanned his face. 

“Okay, baby girl. Let’s do this,” he said.

Jack smiled. “ _Ouais_ , let’s go.”

Each one flanked Alice. She intertwined her arms--one with Eric, one with Jack--and offered them both a brilliant smile as they began to walk her down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a certain B. Shitty Knight was the officiant. Camilla and John were also a blubbering mess as they sat next to Jack and Eric in the front row. There were about 10 different wedding pies--all made by Eric, of course.
> 
>  **Johnson** : I knew the main pie would be a maple-crusted apple.
> 
>  **Camilla** : Oh? Did Alice tell you?
> 
>  **Johnson** : No, that's just the default pie in most fics, you know. 
> 
> **Camilla** : ????
> 
>    
> And who did Alice marry? I leave that up to you. ;)
> 
> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/). This fic is also [posted there](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/178577321299/wedding-pie) as well.
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu.


End file.
